In the Eyes of the Beholder
by IceChanter
Summary: Life has changed for everyone after the war, and a new Marriage Law has been set up. As the Golden Trio returns for their final year, they find a parenting program in place. Can two enemies halt rivalries for the sake of their school?
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:** Certain things I kept from the seventh book, and others I did not. I wanted to remain true to what I felt the war would have been. I also reduced the timeline of Harry finding all the Horcruxes so that they were all found and the final battle occurred in the summer. I was deeply upset that Hermione didn't get to finish her last year at Hogwarts, and wondered what would have happened if they all returned for another year. I decided to keep Tonks, Lupin, and Fred alive just because I couldn't bear to part with them._

**_Prologue_**

This year was the first year that Voldemort's threats weren't looming over the three best friends. In the final act of the war, Voldemort's life, or rather what was left of it, had been taken by the same green curse which he used to bestow for his amusement. It had been Harry who had dealt the death blow, as had been written in the prophecy, for neither could live while the other survived. And now he was gone, along with the threat that Harry and his two best friends had lived under for the past six years. But so was Albus Dumbledore, Harry's guardian, mentor, and most respected friend, and so was Severus Snape, his unfortunate and unwilling murderer.

This summer after the war had brought by many changes in both the magical and non-magical world. To start with, the push and pull of power in the magical world had named Kingsley Shacklebolt the new Minister of Magic, replacing Pius Thicknesse, Voldemort's puppet ruler under the Imperius Curse. The latter man decided on a permanent vacation, blessing the reaquired time with his family, and knowing fully well that the world will take time to forgive his unmentionable wrongdoings, whether intended or not.

Then, as the world rejoiced after the battle, the Daily Prophet, much to Harry's chagrin, issued a formal apology to the Boy-Who-Lived, claiming that they had been under Voldemort's direct threat. Although some believed this, and readily forgave the newspaper, those close to Harry recognized this as the ruse to regain readers. The Quibbler became a nationally renowned political paper, in favor of Kingsley Shacklebolt of course, but still had the occasional, quirky mentions of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. In fact, the paper was so popular now that Xenophilius Lovegood had to hire twenty new professional writers to meet the everyday were still power struggles between the pureblood families, who didn't approve of the fact that a halfblood was leading the magical world. However, for the moment, the pureblood population kept their resentment to themselves. The wounds were still too fresh.

In the private lives of the Golden Trio, the changes seemed all too fast, and the hurts all too deep. After their beloved Headmaster's funeral, they attended one for Ted Tonks and Mad Eye Moody. Nymphadora Tonks remained pale and blue for the entire ceremony, leaning on her husband for support. The Order also requested a funeral for Severus Snape, a critical figure in their victory in the war. Hogwarts students all came to say goodbye to their Potions master, even Neville, in whose presence a bogart no longer transformed into his dead professor. Harry said a private goodbye to his elf friend, Dobby, who had saved them from a horrible death.

Despite how much pain the end of the war brought, it also brought new beginnings. Bill and Fleur were expecting their first child in November, a baby girl named Victorie. And Tonks and Lupin were busy with their own first child, a five-month old baby boy named Ted Remus, after his grandfather and father. Even Percy had gotten serious with Audrey Hilland, another worker in the Ministry.

Even through the whirlwind of changes, the three friends remained strong, holding onto each other with a fast grip. Harry found himself being less of a mediator between his two best friends. They rarely fought anymore, and mostly spent time talking to each other. Harry, although feeling a little abandoned, took it in good graces, enjoying the peace and quiet after the war.

It was in a pensive mood that Ginny found Harry in that day at the burrow. He had been thinking about what Dumbledore had said to him in his second year: "I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

"I am loyal to you, Professor" he whispered, looking at the sky above the Burrow's garden, "I promise…"

He turned his head to look at Ginny walking towards him. She was pretty, and he knew that. Her red hair glinted like gold in the morning sun. It had been almost three months since they had decided to end their relationship, yet his heart still yearned for her, beating faster every time he saw her. But he would not go back to her a broken man. She deserved better than that.

"Hi" said Ginny, sitting down next to him, following his gaze to the sun.

"Hey" he said back.

"You okay?"

Harry paused for a moment. He ran his hands through the grass, morning dew clinging to his hands. He turned to look at her.

"Yah," he answered, "At least, I will be now."

They both sat in complete silence, watching the morning rays play through the trees, just enjoying each other's company.

_**End Note: **This is my first story on here, and would love any sort of feedback. I know this chapter was slow, but I think that it was important to show where everyone stood before the story begins. I promise the next one will be good. Here is a short preview_

**Chapter One: Miscreants and Misfits**

" Fred Weasley!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, " If I notice you or your brother selling illegal things to little children, I will drag you through your street by your ears! You mark my words! George! George! Where are you!"

She marched up to the counter, dragging a five year old boy who had turned remarkably green and was on the verge of massive waterworks.

Fred grinned sheepishly, turning to look at the boy who was slowly inflating. "I told you not to eat that," he lied unconvincingly.

"I want – my – _MOMMA_!" the little boy yelled.

"Wait! Wait! I know I have the antidote here somewhere!"


	2. Miscreants and Misfits

_**Author's Note: **Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_Chapter One: Miscreants and Misfits_**

Summer had flown by in a relatively short period of time. The Burrow had been home for the last two weeks as Hermione, Harry, and Ron prepared for their last year at Hogwarts. They were in Diagon Ally, more precisely the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes when chaos ensued.

" Fred Weasley!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, " If I notice you or your brother selling illegal things to little children, I will drag you through the street by your ears! You mark my words! George! George! Where are you! Just you wait till your father gets back!"

She marched up to the counter, dragging a five year old boy who had turned remarkably green and was on the verge of massive waterworks.

Fred grinned sheepishly, turning to look at the boy who was slowly inflating. "I told you not to eat that," he lied unconvincingly.

"I want – my – MOMMA!" the little boy yelled.

"Wait! Wait! I know I have the antidote here somewhere!" Fred yelled above the wailing child, fumbling around the counter.

Harry noticed the other unfortunate twin attempting to sneak into the back room. He gave Hermione and Ron a nudge and pointed towards where George was attempting his escape. All three attempted to hide their amusement behind their hands, unsuccessfully, as a renegade Wildfire Whiz-bang made contact with George's head.

"Ow! Bugger" yelled George, causing a very angry Molly Weasley to turn on her heels dragging along a very inflated, green boy.

"I wan-my-Momma!" yelled the little boy as he approached a very Dudley-like appearance.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! How DARE you ignore your mother!" she yelled at her miscreant son, and then attempted to calm the little boy, "Shh dear, we will get you fixed in no time. Don't worry! Fred, do something!"

"Here, little boy. Try this." He said, popping an orange gummy into the boy's mouth, which he then proceeded to choke on.

George entered behind the boy, still clutching his head, and lifted the inflating boy upside-down by his leg.

"George! What in the devil's name are you doing? Put that boy down at once!"

George put the boy down, backing away sheepishly. The boy swallowed and was quiet.

"See, Mum? Problem solved!"

"Good going, George. I always thought you had the brains in the family. Bet Prefect Percy couldn't do that!" Fred grinned.

Both Fred and George high-fived.

"What do you mean 'Problem solved'? The boy is still green and almost the size of a cauldron!" Which, in fact, was true, seeing how the little boy was larger than Uncle Vernon.

"Well, at least he isn't yelling now." The boy attempted to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he decided to silently yell. A young woman dashed between the aisles, and started yelling "my baby, my poor baby," only causing the little boy to become more hysterical.

"Wow, I think that is the fattest we have ever gotten one of them!"

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! TURN THAT POOR BOY BACK BEFORE I GROUND YOU UNTIL YOU BOTH ARE THIRTY AND FEED YOU THROUGH A HOLE IN THE WALL!"

"Alright, Alright, keep your hair on woman!" said George, handing the little boy the proper antidote, "there now, it's okay, you should only be green for another half an hour, but at least you can get through the door! There is a good lad. That's right, chew it all."

"George," his mother prodded, "give the boy back his voice."

"Aww. Are you sure? He sounds so much better this way!"

"George!"

"Okay, Okay!" He handed the little boy a small vile, which the mother tipped into the boy's mouth. Sure enough, the wailing returned.

"Madam! You will do well to keep your children under control," huffed the boy's mother, giving each twin a hard look before walking out the door, the small, wailing, green boy in tow.

The three had kept silent this entire time, but they now howled with laughter. Most of the customers who saw the episode joined in as well. Fred and George both chimed in, and even Mrs. Weasley gave her little bell-like laugh.

"Well, you three have had your fun, and you should finish shopping now. I will meet you all at The Leaky Cauldron in a half hour. I am going to help Ginny with her new robes. Who would have guessed girls grew that fast." She scurried out of the shop.

"Wait, Harry and Hermione," called George.

"We have presents for you," continued Fred.

"Just as long as you don't tell Mum, mind you" finished Fred.

"Oi! Don't I get anything?" complained Ron.

"No," replied the twins together.

"Here, Hermione," said George, pulling out a small heart-shaped bottle. "Love potion, newest one we have. I saw you eying it before. Pretty little thing right? Don't worry, I don't think you'll need to use it. Just be careful if you do, eh?"

" Thank you, George. It's wonderful!" she said taking the little bottle in her hands.

"And now for you, Harry," said Fred, pulling out a pair of glasses that looked exactly like Harry's did. He handed Harry the pair.

"Thanks, Fred. Uh, what exactly do they do?"

"We aren't sure yet"

"But we'll tell you when we know!" finished George.

"Thanks, I think"

"No problem, mate"

The three left the store, Ron still sulking at his bothers' treatment. The streets were still bustling, like they had been every year, but it seemed happier. A heavy weight had been lifted off the entire world, but the new freedom was so unexpected, people were unsure of what to do with it. But, like always, there were boys surrounding the Quality Quidditch Supplies, wistfully wishing for the new Firebolt 3000, and a scurry of first years going into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and of course Hermione heading, once again, into Flourish and Blotts. The other two groaned inwardly.

"What does she need more books for? Hasn't she read the entire library by now?" said Ron to Harry as they ran after their friend.

"Hush up Ron, I just want the new edition of Advanced Potions. They say it has the Albartrez potion."

"What's that?"

"It's a potion that prevents you from being tired. I think it might be useful since the N.E.W.T.s are coming up. We need at least five 'Exceeds Expectations' to qualify for Auror, remember? And with Head duties, who knows how much time I will have!"

She ran into the bookstore before seeing either one of them roll their eyes, and emerged after five minutes with three packages under her arm.

"I have to head to Ollivanders now, since Bellatrix snapped my wand. Where are you two off to?" she asked.

They both look at each other and informed her slyly that they were going to meet her at The Leaky Cauldron with the rest of the Weasleys once she was done.

Hermione saw the gold letters twinkling in the afternoon sun. Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Her own wand had so many memories, good ones like showing her parents what she had learned or transfiguring the match into a needle well before any student even learned the incantation. But it also had bad memories, like Bellatrix torturing her with her own wand, and fighting off the dementors. It breaking had felt as if she had lost an appendage, like she was standing naked at the edge of her death. And, she refused to continue using that evil woman's wand.

A little bell trilled above her head when she entered the store. It was dark, like it had been the first time she had been there, but it was less daunting than before. She knew how capable a witch she was, even though she was unsure of how capable a person she was. The war had left her feeling empty, with the blood of many on her hands. She felt unsure of how she would handle normalcy when all of her life had been about battles. She could still laugh, but she felt that it rang in an empty hole in her chest.

Her friendship with Ron had held her steady through all those years, but in her hollow heart she knew that it wouldn't ever be more than friendship. Ron and Harry were the only two people in the world whose friendship she cherished so much that she refused to endanger it with the possibility of anything more. She loved them. Just as much as she loved her family.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger. I thought I would be seeing you here," Mr. Ollivander said in his raspy tone, as the infamous tape measure jumped off the front desk and started measuring the length of Hermione's hair.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander. My wand snapped during the battle. I also thought I should return this to you." Hermione pulled out Bellatrix's wand and handed it to him.

"Ahh, 12¾" walnut wood, with a dragon heartstring core. Powerful wand. Didn't it belong to Mrs. Lestrange? Yes, I do believe it did. Ahh, terrible things it did in the hands of that woman, but it was her perfect match. After all, it is the wand that chooses the wizard." He placed the wand on his desk. "And haven't you changed yourself, Ms. Granger? Your own, 10¾" vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core wouldn't work as well for you now, would it? Oh, what a fine woman you have become. The most intelligent of your generation, so I hear. And to think, I sold you your first wand."

He looked at Hermione, who was now being measured between her eyeballs. Hermione tried to swat the tape measure off, but it soon returned, now trying to measure the width of her fingernails.

"Ah, well, I think that is enough for now." He said, causing the tape measure to fall to the floor. He disappeared between the shelves, returning with only one box. "Try this one, 11" rosewood, with a unicorn hair core. I daresay you will find it to your pleasing."

Immediately after she touched the wand, Hermione felt warmth suffuse throughout her body, making her feel calm and confident. Hermione cast a silent spell and the tip of the wand burst into light.

"How did you know?" she asked the mysterious old man as she paid for the wand.

"Well my dear, it's an age old principle. Opposites attract. And if I may say so, you have a very interesting year ahead of you."

**_End note:_**_I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it! I will upload a newer version of this chapter a little later with a preview of the next chapter. I would love to know what you guys think will happen, so please leave a comment._


	3. The Ministry of Magic

**_Author's Note:_**_Hey guys, here is the third chapter! Tons of hits but no reviews =(. I'd love it if you just stopped by to say hi or something. Tell me if you like it so far. By the way, yes, Pullman is a reference to Phillip Pullman. Hope you enjoy it!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I still don't own Harry Potter, sigh._

_**Chapter Two: The Ministry of Magic**_

This day wasn't going well for the Minister of Magic. After dealing with several failures from the Department of Magical Enforcement at catching some Death Eaters and also dealing with three renegade dragons that were terrorizing the northern villages, being in this meeting was the last thing Kingsley Shaklebolt wanted to do. Several Heads of Department were looking at possible resolutions for the "Greatest Magical Crisis of All Time," as the Daily Prophet had so cheerfully stated.

" I don't think that you understand the gravity of the situation," Pullman said, pounding his heavy fist into the large circular table, "If you thought we were bad before, now, after this war, we are close to extinction!"

There was a slight pause for a moment before a man named Mallory Lucus dared to contradict.

"But do you really think that having a Marriage law would solve anything? After all, the population you are talking about, 20-30s, were the ones most severely hit by the War. A recent census shows that there might be one man to every three woman."

"Well, w-what if we l-lower the age to 17? After all, t-that is the a-age when every w-wizard becomes of age, able to s-speak for h-himself or herself," said a timid little wizard who went by the name of Boons.

"You Sir are proposing that we give this war-torn generation no time to recover! We are sending them from a dreadful war straight into a domestic one! I have a child in that age, a young boy, Seamus. And I can tell you for sure that he isn't ready for this type of commitment. Not to mention this will be the most unpleasant law in centuries! We are meddling too close into people's lives!" said Head of Magical Interrelations, Thomas Finnigan.

Kingsley spoke up, "Mind you Tom, this isn't a meeting about publicity. This meeting's sole purpose is to ensure the existence of magic and our way of life."

Tom Finnigan looked accusingly at the Minister before retaking his seat.

"Tom brings up a good point though," said a bright witch from the Department of Misuse of Magic who went by the name of Belinda Corksetter. "If we are going to do this, we need to have classes to adjust these children, especially the younger children, to a family life. One where they get to make the decisions. Perhaps even classes on how to take care of babies and infants. I know that the Muggle world had this kind of class where each couple adopted a doll or something."

"Kingsley, are we going to break up existing couples? Shouldn't they all have a chance to find love?" questioned a young witch whose name Kingsley had forgotten.

"No, I think that all existing couples have the right to appeal for being each other's partners, and if the paired couples find someone else within the allotted time, they can exchange partners, granted that the two who want to be paired show significant proof of love and not just a defiance for Ministry rules."

"We should have limits," chimed in Walter Brooks, an unruly haired, much-too-young eager assistant. "Set dates on when the couples should be married, and need to procreate by or something along those lines. Don't you think so?"

"Give them a year to be married. To learn each other, to grow as people," said Tom Finnigan. He added sarcastically "Unless they all die or flee the country, they will still be here after a year."

There seemed to be the first general consensus.

"And two years for a child after marriage."

"No, three"

"No, one"

The room erupted into chaos. Kingsley let the argument pursue until most of the participants grew tired.

"Let the timing of pregnancy progress as it should," Kingsley said over the argument, "After marriage, contraceptives will be magically banned, and all spells, charms, and objects will cease working. I am sure we have clever enough people in the Ministry to make this happen. The woman must be pregnant five months after marriage."

The arguments ceased after that.

"Weasley," Kingsley called to his assistant, and Percy Weasley raised his head, "Draft a file on this new Law, and I want to see a bill to sign on my desk by this afternoon, as well as names for the potential candidates for the new Department of the Advancement of Magical Existance."

"Yes, Sir. And Sir? Your next trial starts in thirty minutes"

"Thank you, Weasley. Come, walk with me. Everyone, thank you for coming. You are free to return to your posts." Kingsley exited the chamber, followed at his heals by the very efficient Percy Weasley.

"Percy, what do you think of this?"

"Honestly Sir, I think it's a bad idea, but it seems like a necessary law."

"That's what I thought too. After you finish with the file, go home. Explain it to Molly and Arthur, they will find out anyway in tomorrow's paper. It would be nice to have one ally in this. And warn your brothers and sister. Tell Molly and Arthur that I will stop by for dinner after the trial."

"Yes, Sir." And with that he watched Percy Weasley walk away and disappear around the next corridor.

"And, good luck" he whispered, "to all of you."

_*****Trials*****_

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in one of the larger Ministry rooms. The center of the room was surrounded on all sides by rows of elevated seats, purposefully done to give the illusion of no escape. It was the same room in which Fudge, blast that man, had almost expelled Harry in his fifth year of Hogwarts.

They were continuing trials on the Death Eaters. The general consensus had been five to fifteen years in Azkaban, depending on the severity of the crimes. Only a few had been sentenced to the Dementor's kiss, namely Bellatrix Lestrange, after which she was sent to live out the rest of her years in a government facility, without magic and without a soul. Kingsley shuddered. It was a horrid punishment, but after she had tried to Crucio another ministry official with a guard's wand, Kingsley couldn't justify that the punishment was unwarranted. It was Lucius Malfoy's turn today.

The blond man entered through the heavy wooden doors, his head still proudly set with his thin sharp nose pointed directly at the Minister. Kingsley sighed. It will be hard having any sympathy for this man, but it was true that his family still had a lot of influence within the Ministry. Malfoy had forgone punishment after the first war by claiming that he had been under the influence of the Cruciatus curse, but then had gone willingly back to his former dark master. As the present Minister of Magic, Kingsley would see to it that he gave that man his just desserts.

Kingsley looked straight into the man's eyes. Something about Lucius Malfoy had changed from the times before the war. There were purple bags under those piercing grey eyes, and lines etched across his high forehead. Kingsley had heard from the guard posted by Malfoy's cell that Malfoy received everyday visits from his proud and prickly wife, and even entertained his son twice a week. When the guard had told him first of this, Kingsley had laughed out loud at Malfoy's attempt at being a doting father and husband. He had even been worried that the guard might have fallen victim to a hex or enchantment, although knowing fully well that no spells or enchantments could be performed on Azkaban grounds. After getting sufficiently annoyed at the guard's persistence, he borrowed Harry's cloak and went to witness the miracle himself.

Sure enough, at precisely one o'clock, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy Apparated outside of Azkaban and proceeded through all the necessary visitor's check-in precautions. Half an hour later, the central guard walked the pair of them to Lucius's cell, opening the bars momentarily to let the two in and then shutting it tightly again. The three of them didn't display any traditional forms of familial bonding, apart from a quick kiss that Lucius and Narcissa shared at the beginning and end of the session. They sat there for another half hour, just talking, coming to terms with each other and their possible fates, and Kingsley watched them, mesmorized. The man he thought contained nothing but a bitter, proud heart kissed his wife and hugged his son tightly. Kingsley remembered how the older man had begged to the Dark Lord at the Final Battle for the life of his son. After he was sure his family was gone, Lucius wept.

That day, Kingsley left Azkaban even more unsure of justice than he had ever been in his long fifty years. After that, Kingsley returned every week, watching, waiting, planning. And he realized it soon after. Lucius had infinite resources and tremendous influence within the Wizarding World. Here was the man that could unite the entire pureblood world under his flag. If only Kingsley could make sure Lucius wouldn't revert to his old ways and instead comply with the Ministry, Lucius could bridge the two war-torn parties. And Kingsley would try everything in his power to see this through.

_**End note:** I have a couple of pairings in mind, but who would you like to see paired up? I'm looking for pairings for Ron, Nevile, Luna, Lavander, Blaisie, Pansy, Crabb, Goyle, Seamus, and anyone else you can think of. Make sure to put your ideas in soon because that chapter is coming up fast!_


	4. The Trial of Lucius Malfoy

_**Author's Note: ** Hope you guys had a great weekend! I know that it has been a while since I last updated, but this chapter was a tricky one. Thanks so much for sticking through it with me! Oh, please do tell me what you think about the chapter! The more reviews, the faster the updates will be! =)_

_**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Harry. _

_**Chapter Three: The Trial of Lucius Malfoy**_

"Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest for three counts of murder, and several counts of attempted murder. You have also used all three of the Unforgivable curses expressly forbidden by the Ministry. This is your fair warning that anything you say in this court can be used against you. Bailiff, please bring forth the veritaserum."

A grungy looking man in official Ministry clothes brought forth a tiny vile containing clear liquid. Malfoy opened his mouth and the Bailiff tipped the clear liquid into his mouth. The court waited for him to swallow.

"Mr. Malfoy" Sinister Ganglehoff, the director in charge of these proceedings, continued. "Do you deny any of these accusations?"

After a moment, Lucius Malfoy replied solemnly "No Sir, I do not deny these claims"

"And do you deny that these crimes were committed for the benefit of the notorious wizard, Tom Marvolo Riddle, or, as he is also known, Voldemort?"

Again, Lucius Malfoy replied "No Sir, I do not."

"Do you have any excuse by which your sentence would be reduced, or anyone to speak on your behalf for the crimes you have committed?"

This time, Malfoy's head sunk until his pointed chin touched his chest. He replied "No Sir, I do not."

"This court will ask for its last question, is there anything that you want to say to the court in your defence? Are there any questions you have before we announce your sentence?"

"No sir, I do not."

"Lucius Malfoy, this court, taking its authority from the wizarding people of Brittain and the Ministry of Magic, find you guilty on all accounts. We charge you with three accounts of murder, and several accounts of attempted murder. We also charge you with the use of all three Unforgivable curses. You are sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss which will be preformed four days from now, promptly at noon. Does anyone in the court have an argument for why this should not be so?"

Kingsley sighed. He would not be very popular after this. He spoke for the first time during the trial, setting his plan into motion, "Would the court be willing to reduce the sentence of Lucius Malfoy if he is willing to perform desirable and honorable service to the Ministry of Magic?"

A silence fell over the hall. Lucius Malfoy looked into the Minister's eyes, an array of different emotions playing over his face: fear, relief, confusion. Then, the entire hall erupted in protest.  
"QUIET" yelled Sinister Ganglehoff above the arguing hall. He turned to the Minister, his eyes pulled into disbelief, "What is it that you want from this convicted man, Minister. Pray, choose your words very wisely."

"I want to ask the court whether they would object to full Ministry Pardon for Lucius Malfoy, or postponement of his punishment with terms of restricted freedom, if Mr. Malfoy agrees to the Ministry's demands to help in the effort of rebuilding and reassessing post-war damage."

An old witch spoke this time, "Minister, if the man didn't change the first time, what makes you think that he will change the second time?"

"Muriel, I am not asking for change, simply his acceptance to our demands. There will, of course, be a tag placed on his wand which will let us see all the spells he casts. There will also be a probationary period of five years where the ministry will place a tag on his body and the ministry will be able to tell exactly where he is at all times. Also, without compliance to Ministry demands, the sentence discussed here will be promptly carried out the next noon. But, if Mr. Malfoy shows his cooperation in the efforts of the Ministry, and becomes a functional and model citizen of the Wizarding world, he will regain his freedom after five years, but the tag on his wand would remain."

"Kingsley," said Sinister Ganglehoff, "I have known you for these past thirty years, and I know you to be stubborn and righteous. But I have never known you to be a fool. Are you going to tell us the demands of this rebuilding effort that you will put Mr. Malfoy under?"

"They will require the aid of his treasury in rebuilding the damage to parts of the Ministry, Gringotts Bank, Hogwarts School, Diagon Alley, as well as several Muggle and Wizarding towns and homes. It will also include some personal projects. I, as Minister of Magic and also the person speaking on behalf of the convict, reserve the right to change or add to these tasks. If you have trust in me, Ganglehoff, trust that I will not let this man go without his just desserts."

Ganglehoff sighed, "I do have faith in you Minister. You haven't led me astray this far. All those in favor of the Minister's plan, say Aye"

The hall was silent until Ganglehoff spoke, "Aye." Then following his lead, several prominent members of the Ministry, supporters of Kingsley, and several pureblood witches and wizards said "aye."

"All those in disfavor of this new plan, say Nay."

There were still several Nays, but less than the Ayes.

"And all those who chose to abstain?"

Only four people spoke in this.

"The Aye's have it. Do you Mr. Malfoy have any objections to this proposed plan?"

Lucius Malfoy looked bewildered. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath before answering. "I have done many wrongs in my time, under false guidance and false beliefs. I have causes much pain to this world as well as to my own family. I am humbled by this chance to at least absolve some of my crimes, although I know that most are too heinous to forgive. I accept the Minister's plan."

"Bailiff please take Lucius Malfoy into the Minister's office where he will be briefed on the terms and conditions of his probation."

The gruff looking man returned and unceremoniously pulled Malfoy out of his chair and out the heavy doors.

"Minister, words of caution," said Ganglehoff as the court began to disband, "I really hope you know what you are doing."

**_***The Minister's Office***_**

Kingsley was looking at the convicted man. He was sure that Malfoy's pureblood breeding prevented Malfoy from showing anything but condescendence and hate to someone of Kingslely's half-blood stature. Yet, the mask that Malfoy wore today prevented Kingsley from seeing anything different in the man's demeanor.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have watched you for the last month or so, and I am willing to believe that you are a changed man. If I am mistaken, I will gladly accept the court's decision." Kingsley said coolly, leaning back into his heavy leather chair.

"But I dare to hope that this war has taught you your lesson. I am being self-righteous here, and I have no qualms about being this way. You have seen enough death and destruction in this war to sanely believe your previous ideologies were true. After all, your own son's life had been endangered several times.

"I need your help. I need you to close the rift between this pureblood world and the rest of the Wizarding world. I need you to show them that your ideologies may have been wrong, and that you have learned to accept the power of the ministry. We can't have factions forming, and so we need the support of the Malfoys" Kingsley stopped. It looked as if Malfoy had something to say.

"Minister, in all due respect, the Malfoy family doesn't hold the same position in pureblood society that it did before the war. Recent events have shown the Dark Lord's disapproval in my family, so I am not sure how much influence I still hold within the wizarding community" Malfoy said guardedly.

"I am aware of this Mr. Malfoy, but I will make sure that you can still stay in the good graces of that community. I will use my power to remove any documentation of you being forced into the rebuilding effort. The wizarding community need not know the terms of your freedom. I will get you interviews with contacts I have in the Daily Prophet, and make sure that your 'philanthropic' efforts are covered. It will look as if you have become a changed man after the war." Kingsley replied. He looked at Malfoy skeptically, as if not believing in the words he was saying.

"I see," Malfoy said, looking at the Minister intently.

"But, there is another condition I have. And this is why I have chosen you Malfoy, instead of any other pureblood. I want you to taint your bloodline. I want Draco Malfoy to marry a Muggle-born witch. And not just any Muggle-born witch, but a war hero and a beloved figure in the wizarding world. I want Draco Malfoy to marry Hermione Granger."

Malfoy looked shocked "I-I….Y-you what?"

Kingsley knew he had never seen Malfoy stutter. He smirked inwardly and continued, "Of course, Draco can wait until after he leaves Hogwarts, but I know that there will be a parenting program there this year. I have already arranged it with Minerva McGonagall, but they will find that they have become each other's partners in this program. They will pretend to fall in love, and marry soon after they leave Hogwarts. You will find yourself quite pleased with her, and the world will recognize a new status. One not gained through money, but through talent and hard work."

"Are you sure this will work Minister? Although I don't know Ms. Granger's thoughts in the matter, I can hardly imagine she will be happy with this" Malfoy said, quite embellishing the understatement.

"You needn't worry about Ms. Granger's compliance. I will deal with that. You need to however break the news of your son's coming engagement to the rest of your family. I trust you will comply with my demands?"

Malfoy saw that he had no choice in the matter. In fact, the Minister hardly seemed to wait for Malfoy's quick nod before he swept out of the room, leaving Malfoy with a sense of impending doom.

_**End note: ** Again I want to say that I have a couple of pairings in mind, but who would you like to see paired up? I'm looking for pairings for Ron, Nevile, Luna, Lavander, Blaisie, Pansy, Crabb, Goyle, Seamus, and anyone else you can think of. Please keep the votes up! Also, the next chapter should see everyone at Hogwarts! Let the madness begin! Don't forget to review!_


	5. The Minister's Revelation

_**Author's note:** Hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry._

_**Chapter Four: The Minister's Revelation**_

It is a strange thing when you sit and contemplate your life. You relive moments in whispers of the original potency, like a feather brushed touch instead of a piercing grip. It is even stranger when you do this at the age of seventeen and still feel sharp stabs of pain.

Harry didn't know what to do now. His whole life had been dominated by one looming figure, one insurmountable goal, and one final battle. And now, once the battle was over, admittedly with a different result than he expected, Harry was astonished at the feeling of nothingness creeping throughout his heart. How do you go on, when in your heart, you begin to realize that there is no going back? That the world has changed, moved on, without a thought to you. There are some things that time couldn't mend.

Today he was seventeen. He had everything he ever wanted. He was free from the Dursleys, he had a family in the Weasleys and Hermione, and he no longer had a threat on his life. Perhaps he expected this happiness to feel differently. He only felt numb and incomplete, like a play where the curtain had closed too soon or a book with a missing last chapter. Soon, his inner reveries were interrupted.

"Harry, you alrigh' mate?" said Ron, blocking Harry's Firebolt from completing another lap around the groove where the Weasleys played Quidditch. Harry stopped next to Ron.

"Yah, I'm alright."

"Mum's calling us in. There is something Kingsley wants to discuss with us. He said he will be here in fifteen minutes, and she's asked me to get you and Herminone. You know where she is?"

"Probably finishing up that Care of Magical Creatures or Potions essay. Say, you think she might help us with the Transfiguration one? I'm only an inch short." They walked back towards the house.

...

They found her in Ginny's room, where she slept, sitting at a small table with ink bottles, parchment, quills, and books spewed throughout the room. She grinned when she saw them, still writing with one hand.

"Hey guys, I think this Albartrez potion is a lot harder than it looks. I bought loads of the supplies, but I've only been able to make it once. You have to practically stay up the entire night to make it. And you need to stir it clockwise and then counterclockwise five times each every half hour for twenty four hours. You practically need the potion once you brew it. Good thing I made a lot. I think I have six vials left. You know, it actually works like it says. I would say that it works like a charm, but now that I know what a charm is, it works nothing like a charm. Silly Muggle saying, no? Anyway, I have already finished my Charms, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures essay, and I was able to rewrite my History of Magic and Transfigurations one. I am just about to finish my Arithmancy one."

Harry cut in once she paused for a breath, "Hermione, how much of the potion did you take?"

"Well, I only intended to take one, but I liked being able to get so much done that I think I have taken about four now. I even managed to read some of the reference books that I had borrowed from Professor McGonagall. I forgot how much I really liked Transfiguration until-"

"Hermione!"

"Ron, don't you think that it's a little rude to interrupt? Your mother would-"

"Hermione! Mum wants us downstairs!"

"Then why didn't you just say so? You've already made her wait this long; let's not let her wait any longer. I wonder what she wants." Hermione's voice resounded through the hall as she bounded down the stairs. Ron looked at Harry.

"Mental, that one. Really."

...

When they reached downstairs, they were greeted by a somber mood. Even Hermione held her tongue, although she was twitching every now and then. Kingsley looked at the pair as they entered, and stood up to greet them.

"Harry, long time, eh? How's the summer treating you?"

"Uh, fine, Minister."

"Harry please, just Kingsley. And Ron, looking forward to the Quidditch matches? Still Keeper right? Ginny was telling me that she was back to Chaser and Harry is Captain and took Seeker. Who else is on the team?"

"Yes. Most of the rest of the team we will have to replace, since most of 'em left. We still have Dean Thomas for Chaser though, he owled us a while back about it. It's going to be a great year though. Can't wait to see Malfoy's face when we kill Slytherin in the first game!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Quidditch talk usually bored her to tears, but part of her mind lit up when she thought about Malfoy's face. "Minister, didn't you say that you had something really important to discuss with us?"

Kingsley turned to her, and she heard Percy sigh at the doorframe. Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands on her apron and sat at the end of the table next to Ginny, Fred, and George.

Kingsley sighed and spoke, "I think you all better sit down for this. Well, you know that the Daily Prophet has been covering the population levels and calling it the 'Great Wizarding Crisis,' and the Ministry has made no comment on the matter, right? Well, the thing is that it's almost as bad as the Prophet says it is. The Ministry has to take drastic measures to ensure that the population doesn't go extinct in Brittan. So we have had to put a new law in place."

The room was silent for a moment, and then Harry spoke up: "What sort of law, Minister?"

"A Marriage law. Any wizard between the ages of 17 and 30 will be affected. They will have to marry within a year from tomorrow, because that will be when the law will be publically announced. And after five months of marriage, a child must have been conceived. If by nine months from now, a wizard doesn't have a partner in mind, the Ministry will select a partner. We don't want to dictate your entire lives, but the Ministry needs to put time limits to make sure that the circumstances laid out by the law are met."

The end of his speech was met by several different voices at the same time.

"What!" cried Harry.

"A Marriage Law!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"One year!" called out Hermione

"Oi, are they really allowed to even do that?" said Ron.

Then George spoke: "What happens to existing couples, Minister?"

"Nothing, as long as all the requirements are met. After all, it's up to you for the first nine months. We thought that would be the fairest approach. But, that's not all. All seventh years at Hogwarts will be required to take mandatory Family and Parenting classes to help everyone adjust to the responsibility. I don't know the fine details of it, but it's a year-long partner project. McGonagall and the Department of the Advancement of Magical Existence are working out the fine details as we speak. But since we really have no control over people who have already left the school, like classes will also be offered to them but will not be mandatory"

Fred and George high-fived at the small piece of good news. But their faces fell when their mother gave them a knowing look. They knew that the Weasley family would be taking the classes anyway to show support for the Ministry.

"Minister," Ginny spoke after a while, a pretty blush spreading over her face, "What happens to me? I turn seventeen half-way through the school year."

"Well, the law would officially apply to you once you are seventeen, but I think that you won't have to marry until you are officially out of Hogwarts, unless you choose otherwise. After all, it would only be fair since everyone else got that time frame. The policy hasn't been completely thought through for the year after this one, so I suspect amendments will be made to it soon. I will keep send you an owl though. I felt that I should tell you all in person. At least I owe you that much as a friend."

"And I thought Transfiguration would be hard this year." Ron blurted out.

"It's okay Ron! I am sort of excited for it. Anyway, I was thinking that I would be bored for the next week with nothing to do. Looks like I have to go back to Flourish and Blotts!" Hermione piped up, obviously back to her original state. "After all, it's a class so it shouldn't be too hard unless you have a horrible partner. I'm sure Professor McGonagall would help her old house!"

Kingsley gave a guilty look to the innocent girl. "Hermione, wait. I have a favor to ask you, and it's a very big one." Kingsley sighed, before continuing, "I need you to marry Draco Malfoy."

The room gave a sharp gasp.

"You what!" Harry protested.

"Minister, have you gone off your rocker?" Ron bellowed

"Mind your manners, Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said in her high pitched voice, before turning to Kingsley, "Kingsley, what is the meaning of this?"

Hermione had grown quite pale, but she didn't say a word.

"Molly, there is a pureblood faction growing which could become incredibly dangerous within a year. They feel isolated from the rest of the world and are angry that they don't command the same respect"

Ron snorted.

Kingsley, not hearing him, continued, "This could mean war in another couple of years, and these families hold the resources to do a lot of damage. The Malfoy family still holds a lot of influence in that world, and Hermione is one of the most renowned war-heros. The union between these two would, I am hoping, quell the factions enough, and create a world where hard work is respected more than money or blood status." He turned to Hermione pleading, "With this, you could save countless lives by stopping a war that never started. You would be creating a better world."

Mrs. Weasley was still not satisfied, "That's all good, but don't you think that asking a little too much of Hermione? For one, she is still a child, who hasn't finished school. Marriage is a big commitment to make when you are in love, let alone one to make when you absolutely hate each other."

Harry added in, "Minister, he was horrid to her for the last six years! He is the son of a Death Eater!"

Ron spoke up as well, "He called her mudblood, Minister. Multiple times. This is the boy you want her to marry?"

The Minister, trying to resolve some of the backlash, spoke, "She wouldn't have to marry for a year, of course. She is Head Girl this year, and he is Head Boy. They will be partnered together for that assignment, as tradition usually entails. It will seem like they fell in love over the year, and get married at the end of it. You don't have to make up your mind now, Hermione. You can have four or five months to come up with an answer. I just want to ask you this now, to warn you about my request. You will have any sort of compensation you would like from the Ministry."

Harry spoke again, "And what about that git? Does he know about this? I can't imagine him or his Death Eater father being too happy about this."

"I have spoken to the Malfoy family. Lucius Malfoy has been rather…accepting to this. To my knowledge, the entire family has no objections to the match. And I can assure you, no harm will come to you Hermione. I would never ask this of you if I thought you would be in any danger. But you are the strongest and brightest girl I know. I know you will make a difference in the world, regardless of what you choose here. Even so, the choice is up to you, Hermione." Kingsley said, turning to her and giving her a small smile which died before reaching his eyes.

She spoke quietly and with a silent determination. "If you think he has changed minister, and if he is willing to be civil…I will do this. I will do this so that no other child like me has to face these old prejudices."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred looked at her with astonishment.

Ron began, "Just think about it-"

Kingsley cut him off before he finished, looking at her determination, "Even so, I want you to think about this. I will ask you again in four months. I want you to make a choice that is right for you."

_**End Note:** What did you think about the chapter? I tried to make Kingsley seem fair and friendly...as much as he could be. Hermione should really watch out though, that Albartrez Potion could get her into a lot of trouble. If you got any pairs in mind, be sure and tell me! Also, if you guys know of any good Latin phrases, I need one for the story, so just send it in a Personal Message. Don't send it with the rest of the comments because I don't want everyone to know just yet. Oh, I was also wondering if you liked Hermione's personality. I wanted to make her seem like she was in the books. _


	6. The Trip to Hogwarts

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry for the painfully slow update. I have actually been out of the country for the past two months and had a sorry excuse of an internet. I will try to update as soon as possible from here on out. I am glad you guys were so patient. This chapter goes to inkImpressions, Megara Spoiler, Heimarmene, Masters of Michief - MWAHAHA, Sinthya Van Dan, crazychick99, and XxAintNoreasonXx for their reviews on this story! Thanks guys! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: ***Checks under bed* Nope, still don't own Harry Potter._

_**Chapter Five: The Trip to Hogwarts**_

The letters announcing the project had come a week ago, but they had been vague and unhelpful in the matters that mattered most to the children. In fact, they were mainly permission slips to be signed and sent back, binding the students to the commitments of the year-long project. All they knew at the moment was that the project would be emulating family type settings. It would include two bedroom apartments for each couple, complete with a small kitchenette, a bathroom, a common room. The permission slip had asked them questions about their ideal partner, their relationship status, their ideal living space, their future job options, and their color preferences, along with other miscellaneous questions. Each page of the permission slip had become more nauseating, but Hermione answered each as truthfully as possible. She and her two best friends spent the rest of the week discussing what the project might entail, but all the speculation had just left them feeling giddy or repulsed.

The last week had flown by relatively quickly. Harry and Ron worked on last minute homework, usually checked and corrected by Hermione. Hermione, true to her word, bought several new books from Flourish and Blotts, and spent her time with Isabella Stirkloff's _101 Spells for Impending Motherhood_ or Martha Lovensky's _Magical Babies: the Unabridged Guide to the Proper Care of Magical Children from Birth to Toddlerhood_. She would often recite facts such as "According to Lovensky, toy broomsticks are alright for children if they can walk, granted that they fly no higher than two feet" and "Did you know that if a baby is read to each night, he is likely to speak sooner?" Harry and Ron drew the line when she started to talk about diaper rashes and other such unmentionables.

Now, they were on Platform 9¾, standing with Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was impressing upon the fact that she should be one of the first people to know about any development in their lives.

"Now make sure to owl me if you decide on anything, Ronniekins! The same goes for you two, okay? It's a lot to think about, but if you ever need any advice, Arthur or I would be glad to give our insight. But, please do stay out of trouble. And Ron, make sure you look out for your little sister, okay?"

Ginny kissed her mother's cheek and started towards the less filled compartments at the end of the train. Ron and Harry followed her, but stopped when they saw that Hermione wasn't following.  
"Heads and Prefects compartment is at the front of the train." She said, her eyes shifting towards the large black engine at the front of the train.

After much debate ("Honestly, you guys don't have to help, wingardium leviosa would work just as well" "Hermione, it's the principle of the matter! It's our last year, we want to help!" "You said it, mate"), Hermione found herself comfortably seated in empty compartment, furnished with pleasant rugs and cushions of Hogwarts colors. She sat with her feet comfortably tucked under her, covered by her new robes which sported the shiny new Head Girl badge. She opened a much-torn copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, and was soon lost among the pages. She traced the lines absentmindedly, finding comfort in the familiar words. They greeted her like lost friends, first with animosity and indifference by insulting her knowledge of the book, but then soon divulged into her favorite topics of secret passages and the general love for the historic school.

Hermione was so far away in her book, that she hardly noticed the compartment door slide open and a tall figure seated itself on the place farthest away from herself. The figure looked at her for a moment, but apparently finding nothing of interest, shifted its gaze to the rolling hills outside London. Hermione was brought back to the compartment by the sound of two giggling girls. Her eyes instantly landed on the long figure of her future fiancé. She let out a soft gasp, but Draco Malfoy did not meet her eye. Instead, he seemed rather determined to stare out the window and make no acknowledgement of his future bride.

Determined not to give him the opportunity for rude remarks, Hermione went back to her book, but couldn't dispel the uncomfortable feeling that crawled up and down her skin. A few minutes later, she heard the door slide open once more, revealing the pair of Hufflepuff prefects. They looked expectantly at Hermione and then at Draco, but when neither seemed inclined to talk, they took their seat beside the window opposite Hermione, sending each other questioning looks.

Moments later the door slid open and in strode the Slytherin prefects, donning haughty looks. They gave a complacent nod to Draco, but didn't acknowledge Hermione, and resigned themselves to the seats opposite Draco. Then, the Ravenclaw prefects arrived with the Gryffindor prefects at their heels, looking quite breathless.

"Hey Hermione!" said a girl with a long dark pigtails, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Angelina Johnson. The boy nest to her also waved and Hermione smiled at them.

Hermione looked around the compartment as each face looked at her expectantly.

"Congratulations," she said addressing them for the first time, "You have received one of the most prestigious honors at this school. In a few moments after I activate your badges, you will have certain powers over your peers and classmates. You will be allowed to dock points for misbehavior as well as award points for good deeds. However, with this power comes responsibility to maintain order and good conduct. Your badge will also give you access to the prefect's bathroom and the prefect's common room, both of which you can use as you please. However, any abuse of this power will lead to consequences. After all, your badge is a privilege, not a right. We will have meetings once a week, and you will be required to patrol the corridors two nights a week. Please tell me your names as I activate your badges."

"James Abbott, Hufflepuff" said a dark haired, round faced boy.

Hermione marked something on a piece of parchment and pointed her wand at his badge. It glowed for a moment and then returned to its normal state. She did this after every name was said.

"Priya Tandon, Hufflepuff" said the pretty Indian girl beside James Abbott.

"Edward Nott, Slytherin" hissed the boy with a sharp nose and a pinched face.

"Prudence Macnair, Slytherin" said the dirty blonde with watery blue eyes.

"William Castlink, Ravenclaw" said the haughty looking, rather handsome boy.

"Christine Zang," piped in the excited Asian girl, "..oh…and…Ravenclaw!"

"Paige Johnson. Gryffindor but I think you already knew that." Her badge too glowed for a moment.

"And Stanley McAlastor, also Gryffindor" said the tiny boy at her side.

"Good," Hermione said as Stanley's badge returned to its original state, "Now that that is done, you will find your first week's schedules on your bed in your dormitories. For now, you all are dismissed to patrol the train. Make sure you don't abuse your power!" she reminded them, giving the delighted Edward Nott a disapproving look. She turned and looked at Draco, who still did not meet her eye, "Anything you want to add?"

"No," he said, giving her a cold look.

"Inconsiderable git" Hermione whispered under her breath.

The prefects filed out of the compartment, followed by the Head Boy who unceremoniously banged the compartment door shut, leaving a disgruntled and angry Hermione. And then she was sure.

She could never ever marry Draco Malfoy.

_**Author's Note:** Haha, I couldn't resist putting two of the names of the Charmed Ones. Sorry. Anyway, how did you like the chapter? I sat last night and I did ALL the pairings for the project. Did anyone remember that there were only 40 people in their entire year? Talk about a small school! You will see when you see the next chapter that I did a ridiculous amount of research on the books. I wanted to stay as realistic as I could to the books. I feel like I should own a PhD in Harry Potter. Anyway, the more the comments, the faster I promise to update!_

_~IceChanter_


	7. The Sorting Hat's Ballad

Hey guys!

No, I am not a ghost. I did finally come back! I won't talk much so that we can get right into this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

I just wanted to say that I am so thankful for all you guys who have reviewed and added the story to your alerts or favorites. You guys make it easier to write every new chapter. I thank you guys so much!

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I will tell you if I ever get the rights to it =)

_The Sorting Hat's Ballad:_

The soft hooves sounded on the gravel road as the beautiful carriages pulled up in front of Hermione. She heard soft gasps coming from those around her who caught their first glimpses of thestrals. By now, almost everyone could see them, especially those who had stayed for the final battle.

The castle glittered in the moonlight, the cool September breeze causing ripples in its reflection.

Luna bounded up, her long blond hair swaying around her. She settled herself next to Ginny and Neville, holding the newest copy of the _Quibbler_ up to Harry's nose. The headline read "Exclusive First Interview from the Boy Who Won the War Coming Soon."

"Luna…" said Harry exasperatedly. Mr. Lovegood had been badgering Harry with owls ever since the Battle of Hogwarts last month. He wanted to be the first news reporter to cover the much coveted story, and he wasn't the only one. Harry had chosen to stay secluded in the Burrow, except when going as "Barney," the Weasleys' cousin, to avoid being bombarded by reporters and fans.

"Oh, don't worry Harry, Daddy told me that he would come ask you personally, now that his leg has healed."

"Luna, I really don't want to talk about it."

"But the birth of the baby Cornish Hornslack will be the featured article of the November issue, so we can't really push it back!"

"The what?" Ron asked in confusion, "Actually, never mind."

Hermione shook her head, turning to Ginny. The younger girl had always been pretty, but she had a maturity about her this year that made her look beautiful (would JK Rowling really put that in?).

"We are going to have several staff changes this year, aren't we?" Hermione said aloud, "I mean there is Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, and Transfiguration, since McGonagall is now Headmistress."

"Unless she decides to teach" said Ron with distaste.

Hermione ignored him, "and, there is also the teacher for the new parenting class. Aren't they giving out the pairings tonight?"

All of the others except Neville looked nauseous.

"What if I end up with Lavender, or worse, Pansy?" said Ron making a face.

"Or Millicent Bulstrode" said Harry.

"At least you know who you have, Hermione," said Ron, before realizing his mistake.

"Yah, having Draco Malfoy will be a cup of tea. Thanks, Ron!" said Hermione, sending Ron a scathing look.

Neville and Luna looked shocked.

"Why Malfoy?" asked Neville and Luna together.

"He is Headboy," lied Hermione, remembering that Kingsley had specifically told her not to tell anyone. She mumbled something about inter-house unity as the carriage came to a stop. She sighed quickly and stepped out, walking quickly towards the Great Hall.

Once everyone was seated, Professor Flitwick, led a row of forty first years into the Great Hall.

"Oi, did they get smaller?" asked Ron, eying the littlest boy at the front of the line.

Hermione hushed Ron, as the split in the Sorting Hat grew into a mouth.

_Welcome one, welcome all,_

_To this year we start anew,_

_This year we stand united under_

_All colors, red, yellow, green, and blue._

_._

_Last year we saw the danger grow_

_Yet, majestic Hogwarts stood strong,_

_And now we start a tradition new_

_A family of one and all._

.

_To Hufflepuff, your good-natured charm_

_I give those who can be kind._

_With loyal friends in this house,_

_No disappointment, you will find._

.

_To Ravenclaw, the bright light you keep alive,_

_I give those most willing to learn,_

_With talent, wit, and raw intellect,_

_Your intelligence will brightly burn_

.

_To Slytherin, and your noble change-of-heart,_

_I give those who need to realize,_

_That friendship, loyalty, and passion_

_Will treat you better than lies_

.

_And to Gryffindor, your mighty soul,_

_I give those who you always admire_

_With nerve, courage, and chivalry,_

_And plenty of loyalty afire._

.

_But a word of caution,_

_To all who would be foes,_

_Unity lies in the heart of success,_

_A great Headmaster's words echo._

.

The entire hall erupted in murmurs as the Sorting Hat took its bow.

"Did you see what it did?" Hermione whispered to the others, "It changed the requirements of being in Slytherin! Do you think that Dumbledore changed it before he died?"

"He can't have," said Harry, "He loved the traditions of the school, and he wouldn't risk changing something that the original four founders created. The Sorting Hat must have known. It was there last year when Dumbledore died, and how Malfoy had hesitated. Or the entire time that Snape had helped Dumbledore."

"Yah, I guess you can call murdering, helping. Especially for the benefit of that ferret-face," scathed Ron. Harry sent Ron a reproachful look.

They returned their attention to Professor Flitwick, who was calling the names of terrified first years, and the Sorting Hat who, after a moment, chimed in with the name of the appropriate house. After each child was cheered for and seated, the plates filled with delicious food.

Soon each child was happily fed and warm, some nodding their heads in efforts to avoid impending sleep. That is when McGonagall raised her hand, and the entire hall turned to look at their new Headmistress.

"Welcome, and welcome back. This year brings many strange changes. But first and foremost, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds for all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes are not to be used in hallways or classes. Many hallways and corridors will be closed for repairs due to the recent battle, so I would caution you to watch your step. We have several staff additions this year. I regret to inform you that Professor Hagrid has resigned his position in Care of Magical Creatures in favor of focusing on his up-coming wedding to Madame Olympe Maxime."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged quizzical grins.

"Though Professor Hagrid intends to remain at Hogwarts as Gamekeeper, the position of Care of Magical Creatures has been gracefully accepted by Professor Grubbly-Plank." McGonagall waited for the cheers and applause to die down. "Due to the untimely and regretful death of Professor Charity Burbage, the subject of Muggle Studies will be taken over by Professor Hestia Jones"

"Hey, that woman is part of the Order of the Phoenix! She is the one that took the Dursleys out of Privet Drive. She is an Auror, and so is that man beside her. Diggle I think was his name. Do you think that they still think there is a threat?" Harry whispered to the other two. They both answered with their own questioning looks as the scattered applause died down.

"Joining us for the Transfiguration post is Professor Dedalus Diggle." The man squeaked with excitement, and almost tumbled out of his seat with his purple top hat dangling dangerously over his ear, as McGonagall pointed him out on the staff table, although giving him a critical eye.

"Professor Remus Lupin will be re-joining us for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts." said McGonagall rather quickly, turning to the door where Lupin was walking in along with a short and plump red-headed witch …

"Mrs. Weasley!" exclaimed Harry and Hermione

"Mom!" exclaimed Ron

"And the Life Choices class will be headed by Professor Molly Weasley"

**Authors Note:**

I know I promised for the pairings to be revealed in this chapter, but I thought that this chapter would have been far too long if I revealed the pairings in this chapter.

First, I have to thank you guys so much for sticking with this story. No, I do not plan to give it up. I know I have to apologize for the long delay in this chapter. I had an awful writers block, where everything coming out of my fingers was absolute crap and no matter how many times I wrote and rewrote, I couldn't get the pictures in my head on paper. I was okay with this chapter, but please tell me what you guys think!

Love, Love, Love,

~Lyra


	8. Rules and Regulations

_**Chapter Seven: Rules and Regulations**_

The seventh years stood nervously in the Great Hall after everyone had been dismissed for bed. According to McGonagall, The project couldn't wait and would begin tonight. Most of the teachers, including Lupin, whom it seemed that it was a bad night for, and Trelawyne, who had excused herself claiming that the cold was clouding her inner eye, left the hall with the rest of the students. Some teachers, however, remained.

Plump Professor Weasley was talking to Professor Sprout, occasionally giggling in a girlish manner. Professors Flitwick and Grubbly-Plank talked in the corner about using charms to accelerate a baby blogus batworm's growth.

"McGonagall might have put in all those Order members because she didn't have enough time to look for a good staff. We know that Lupin and Molly, I mean, Professor Weasley have the credentials for their posts. I know that McGonagall was rather frustrated with Diggle when they were in the Order. I wonder what made her put him in her old position. But anyway, it's a rather patched-up staff, don't you think?" Hermione rambled rather nervously, as if avoiding the topic of the project would perhaps make it disappear. The other two nodded rather solemnly, looking pale and frightened.

McGonagall shifted out of her chair, standing in front of the group.

"As you all know, the Ministry of Magic has issued a rather provocative marriage law, which we may not be fond of but can see the merits of. They have also asked all magical schools to add an additional class, a parenting class, to your already-important NEWT classes. That is how it will be graded, as a class, but we teachers hope that you will take it more as an experience. I will allow Professor Weasley to tell you more about the logistics of the class," McGonagall walked back to her chair as Professor Weasley cleared her throat and turned to address the students.

"Students, this Life Choices class is meant to not only give you a glimpse of life with a child, but also impress upon you the severity of the consequences of your choice. Having someone dependent on you for one class, once a week is not an accurate portrayal of what happens when you have a child. It needs to be ingrained into each and every part of your lifestyle to help you realize that raising a child is hard work."

"Ha, she would know. She had them like rabbits!" said Pansy Parkinson with a nasty sneer, earning her rather nasty looks from the Hufflepuffs and Griffendors within earshot.

"Therefore, to emulate what it would be like to live with a family, you and your partner will have an apartment with two bedrooms, a nursery, a bathroom, and a living room. These apartments will be located in the Fifth Floor Corridor. As an incentive to work harder this year, the furnishings, the size of the apartment, and the luxury of your lifestyle will be dependent on your marks from your final exams last year. This means that the better you scored, the more luxury you can afford. You will get a monthly allowance of fake galleons, reflecting the efforts you have put in for your classes. These will be used to pay bills and expenses you may incur. Therefore, it would be to your best advantage to work hard, and hopefully you will learn that your monetary choices will also affect the entire household. Also, the different houses have been disbanded for all seventh year students. You will no longer be held responsible in terms of house points. Your merits may earn you a better salary, and your rule-breaking will lose you money.

"Now for the part that the Ministry wanted to impress upon your young minds. Each couple will have, for a lack of a better word, a spell baby. It will be a three month old baby, with accelerated growth so that it grows one year for every two months, and completes three years in the duration of the project. Since there will be exams and deadlines to account for in the last two months of school, the project will end two months early. If a wedding occurs before that time period, to a person who is not your partner, you may ask permission to end the project prematurely. Otherwise, you will be required to complete the project. Are there any questions before I call out the pairings?"

Professor Weasley stopped talking and looked at the group, catching several eyes in the process. No one dared to raise their hand. Some of the seventh years were trembling with anticipation, and some were taciturn in their regards to the project, as if not acknowledging the speech would make the Marriage Law inexistent. But all forty of them had the same look of mixed horror and curiosity.

Professor Weasley waved her wand and conjured a small sheet of paper. She started reading out the names.

"Boot, Terry and Mandy Brocklehurst." The couple looked nervously at each other and then turned away.

"Corner, Michael and Megan Jones." Professor Weasley continued, "Cornfoot, Stephen and Christina Rivers. Entwhistle, Kevin and Sophie Roper. Finch-Fletchley, Justin and Daphne Greengrass."

The pairs lined up accordingly, standing as far apart as possible without it seeming as if they weren't pairs. Daphne Greengrass let out a very Slytherin hiss before moving to Justin, who seemed equally distraught about the situation. Hermione twisted her robe nervously. She knew it was coming, but she held on to a small hope that the past two weeks had just been a dream and she hadn't in fact agreed to spend her last year at Hogwarts as well as the rest of her life with the person she most detested at the school.

"Finnigan, Seamus and Pansy Parkinson"

The small, black haired girl's cry of distress wash matched by the shocked yell by Seamus and several sighs of relief from the male population. However, since Pansy was more apt to complain than to rebel, she went and stood by Seamus, who was starting to look green at the thought of sharing anything with Pansy Parkinson.

"Goyle, Gregory and Morag MacDougal. Goldstein, Anthony and Lisa Turpin. Hopkins, Wayne and Sally-Anne Perks. Li, Su and Lyra Runcorn. Longbottom, Neville and Hannah Abott (The two smiled at each other shyly). Macmillan, Ernie and Padma Patil. Malfoy, Draco and Hermione Granger"

There was an uproar from all houses, including an ill-stifled sob from Pansy.

"Professor, you can't!"

"Is she barking mad?"

"Hermione will murder him before the project even begins"

"Poor Drakie. He can't possibly have that mudblood as a partner!"

The two people in question were the only ones not to complain. They stood as far apart as 'together' would let them staring at opposite corners of the Great Hall. Hermione's hand trembled as she stood defiantly facing the professor, not allowing herself to look into the sympathetic or envious faces of her classmates. Professor Weasley continued as if she hadn't noticed the uproar.

"Nott, Theodore and Tracy Davis. Potter, Harry and Lavender Brown"

A squeal erupted from Lavender as she clung onto a nauseous looking Harry. He gave a small smile, and looked towards Ron for help. Ron shrugged, and continued to look ahead, his face impassive.

"Thomas, Dean and Parvati Patil. And Weasley, Ron and Susan Bones."

The last of the seventh years took their place by their partners and turned to look at Professor Weasley expectantly. She motioned them towards the remaining teachers.

"I would request you all to retire for the night. This night has brought about many changes, and the following week will bring about even more. The parenting class, tomorrow evening, will provide more instructions on how exactly the spell for child is to be cast. However, this much is enough for tonight. You can follow the teachers up to the Fifth floor and to your apartments. Goodnight and good luck!"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

A quick thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! I really appreciate you guys sticking through the infrequent updates. This chapter was especially hard for me to write without giving too much away. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! Is Molly too OCC? What about McGonagall?

A quick note for all the Harry Potter diehards, the new names I used were actually names that Rowling originally came up with. You can see the original class list by following the link on my profile. I did change a couple of the names to fit cannon, and added first names in some cases.

_**As a special thanks,**_ anyone who reviews the chapter (more than one line please!) and leaves an email address can get my personal chart of the pairings as well as the names of all the babies (except Hermione's and Draco's – you will see why.. :] ). I can even add in a quick preview of the next chapter.

Also, I am looking for a **_Beta_**, due to lack of time to review. So anyone interested, just leave me a message! Sorry for the extremely long author's note and I hope you have a fantastic day!

~Lyra


	9. Night of Silence

Hey guys! Thanks for being amazing reviewers. Again, I own nothing except the plot! =)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Night of Silence

Kingsley pressed his palms on his forehead, sighing as the cool fingers made contact with his heated forehead. He attempted to ignore the howler sounding in the other room, feeling guilty at letting young Weasley open them, but he decided that it was the best course of action after the rather unpleasant thirty-fifth one delivered to his desk. There must have been hundreds by now. Mothers, fathers, grandparents, and great aunts had all found it necessary to share their sentiments at a rather loud decibel.

He needed to do something. Perhaps something in the eye of the public that would make it easier for them to accept the new changes. He couldn't use Hermione and young Malfoy just yet. That would take patience and careful planning, especially if he didn't want to take credit in the matter.

The public needed something to talk about other than the law. Kingsley resolved himself to thinking that it may be time to visit Lucius Malfoy again.

* * *

Hermione followed the lavender cloak past the grand staircase and towards the Fifth Floor Corridor. She could hear Malfoy's stiff footsteps behind her as they followed Professor Grubbly-Plank past rows of somber portraits. They stopped at the portrait of a young woman with a sharp nose and a high forehead, nestled among three portraits of large beefy men.

Hermione studied the woman as she studied her back. Her straight long brown hair elongated her long face and long nose, making the young woman seem sullen and aristocratic. Her sharp blue eyes appraised Hermione's large hair and common eyes, as if to say you don't belong here. Instead, she turned to Grubbly-Plank and said in a sweet, soft voice:

"Password?"

"Temet nosce"

Know thyself, thought Hermione, was an odd password compared to the various plants and animals that the Fat Lady used as her passwords. She wondered whether it had magical significance, perhaps the family moto of the young woman. She made a mental note to look it up in the library when she was there.

"Here is where I leave you. Your belongings have already been brought to your rooms, and the

The portrait slid to the side, revealing a wooden archway leading into a large common room. Hermione marveled at the opulence of the room: cream silk couches around a massive fireplace, a large crystal chandelier hanging on top of the mahogany coffee table, cream settees lining large bay windows, and the back wall lined with ancient mahogany book cases which touched the ceilings.

Hermione felt uneasy. The room was nothing like her surroundings had ever been. She noticed Malfoy climbing the large staircase that wrapped around the back wall. He seemed much more at ease with the finesse of his surroundings than she did, and she scoffed internally at his indifferent demeanor.

She went to join him, but not without first running her fingers over the ancient leather spines of the books that lined the back wall. They comforted her. Silent and steadfast, they were friends that provided no judgment and offered a world of knowledge. She could survive with them, even if her stuck-up, silver-spooned fiancé decided not to show her any attention.

The stairs, she soon discovered, led to two rooms, a nursery and a large bathroom, all with the same grand décor of the common room. Her room, for her trunk lay at the foot of the bed, was larger than any dormitory she had ever seen at Hogwarts.

The walls were painted a light cream with gold accents, owning to the aristocratic French feeling of then entire apartment. Heavy gilded mirrors lay on either side of the room, and large windows covered the back walls, draped with heavy silk curtains. A heavy-set bed, looking overstuffed with pillows, lay against the wall with pretty Crookshanks purring against the silk covers.

The entire feel of the room felt heavy and oppressive, causing Hermione to open the balcony doors and step into the cool fresh air.

Malfoy stood on the other balcony, his hands behind his back and his expression stoic as he stared towards the sky. He turned and looked at Hermione as she entered the other balcony.

Blue-grey eyes looked into brown, neither willing to look away, to back down first.

They spoke nothing to each other because they had nothing to say. Their fates were decided, and they had resigned to accept them. For the good of their world…

* * *

Percy Weasley was, for the first time in his life, utterly unsure of himself. He knew it had to be done, which is precisely why he was dressed in his new and stiff dress robes that itched in all the wrong places.

After making tables and charts, pacing, consulting his mother (he cringed at the thought of how Molly Weasley held him to her bosom while exclaiming what a big man her little son had become, with tears threatening to escape her eyes), pacing, consulting Witch Weekly (which he refused to admit, of course), and pacing again, Percy concluded he should rather do it sooner than later. Kingsley needed support, and Percy knew he was doing the right thing.

However he may try, the gnawing in his stomach would not be reasoned with. It could be said that Weasley stomachs had a mind of their own.

Percy fingered the small box in his pocket. It contained a dainty platinum ring, not goblin-made, but a family heirloom nonetheless. He would give it to Audrey Hilland tonight, if she would take it. Percy had planned out the perfect moment, when he was staring deep into her eyes (as Witch Weekly had deemed appropriate) over their wine and fancy dinner. But what if she said no? Perhaps it's too soon and he should forget about it.

Before Percy could delve further into self-denial, the woman in question walked into the restaurant.

She was the prettiest Percy had ever seen her. Her long brown hair twisted into soft brown curls, falling softly onto her pale blue dress. She smiled her slow sweet smile when she saw him. He wondered at how she could feel so at ease around everyone, not afraid to show her affections. It was a quality he found endearing, especially since it was a quality he himself lacked.

He stuttered a quick hello as she kissed him on the cheek, and waited through the small talk (as was social propriety). Their appetizers arrived and he shifted the food around his plate, unable to eat because of the knot in his stomach.

The question was dying to get through his lips, but he pushed it back with wine. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He wanted to it to be over, wanted to know her answer. The wine on a particularly empty stomach was making him lightheaded.

Audrey looked at him questioningly with her bright blue eyes, and looking into them, he broke. The question came tumbling out before he was able to bite it back.

"Audrey, will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Audrey, you are beautiful, smart, kind… just wonderful. I can't stop thinking about you. You support me in everything that I try, but you are not afraid to question my motives and decisions. You make me think in a new light and appreciate life, even when I think I'm too busy. I love you for what you have taught me. I love you for the confidence you give me by being at my side. I love you and respect you, and I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy for the rest of my life. Will you be my wife?"

Percy was on one knee, holding out the small open box with diamond encrusted band glinting through the dark fabric. But Audrey had her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking, and his heart dropped as he waited, counting the seconds that passed painfully slowly.

She held out her hand, nodding yes, the tears swimming in her eyes. He placed the ring on her third finger and she flew into his arms, covering his mouth with feverish kisses.

Percy felt at home…

* * *

The Daily Prophet (Page 2)

_**Upcoming Magical Weddings**_

by Rita Skeeter

After the Ministry's passing of a most indecent law, we have had the pleasure of uncovering several new engagements, most notably that of the Minister of Magic's Junior Assistant, Percy Ignatius Weasley, and Miss Audrey Hilland from the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Mr. Weasley, though young for his office has proceeded through the ranks of Ministry officials with what some call 'Pure Determination.' This writer however questions whether the new Minister of Magic, a good family friend and fellow member of the Order of the Pheonix, did not, in fact, show favoritism to young Mr. Weasley from a pool of very capable applicants. Although Mr. Weasley does come from a famous pureblood family, which has fought admirably in both of the Wizarding Wars, Mr. Weasley had barely any experience for the post, acquiring it soon after being Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ms. Hilland, although having no seemingly interesting qualities, seems excited at the prospect of marrying a high Ministry official from a famous wizarding family, as shown by her accepting the proposal in the picture below.

As always, this smart, talented, and beautiful writer wishes the new couple lifelong happiness as they begin this new and difficult journey in their lives.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

So what do you guys think? What does the Minister want with Lucius again?

I know the mood between Hermione and Draco is very dull at the moment, which is why I added Percy's story in this chapter. I do love writing Skeeter! Lol!

I will soon add links to what I think Hermione's room, Draco's room, and the common room look like. I will put it on my profile page!

Thanks again for the amazing comments on the last chapter! I couldn't do this without you guys!

Please don't forget to comment and review!

Love

~Lyra


	10. Wherefore Art Thou Malfoy?

_**Chapter Nine: Wherefore Art Thou Malfoy?**_

After a rather fitful sleep, Hermione woke up panting. A thin layer of sweat covered her skin, clinging to the twisted sheets under her. She had twisted to a horizontal position on the bed, her legs tangled in all sorts of fabric on the bed: sheets, comforters, pillows, and (to her slight amusement) the curtain that hung near her bed.

She sighed, knowing this was neither the first nor the last night of nightmares. It was always the same, unrecognizable faces looming by hissing hatetful words and curses, haggard profiles of her friends turning away from her, and the falling…like there was no end...through smoke of burning, flashes of red, green, and white flying by her. It made her miserable at first, and she used to wake up screaming. But it was different now. She had to be stronger for Ron and Ginny. And Harry. Especially Harry, who looked as if he didn't quite believe it was over. Harry, who glanced up frantically at shouts or loud noises. Harry, who seemed broken and incomplete.

But she had long given up asking him to talk or reassuring him. It's not what he wanted, and he shrugged it off carelessly, refusing to talk ...refusing to remember, although she knew it was never far from his thoughts.

While thinking this, and obviously managing to tangle herself further and more fully into the sheets and covers, Hermione then proceeded to fall off her bed with a large thump.

She let out a sudden peal of laughter loud enough that it made Draco, who had been passing her door at that moment, question the sanity of his future bride.

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione entered her last class of the day. Family Planning. A nervous thrill swept through her when she saw that the sides of the room were littered with cribs.

Hermione drew close to one of the white cribs and peaked through the handlebars. She was surprised to see it contained a baby doll, like ones that Hermione had played with when she had been a little girl.

Hermione looked up and noticed that the seventh year students had started gathering in the front of the room. There were very few students that stood in their pairings. Most had opted to remain within their houses. Hermione spied Harry and Ron standing off to one side. They noticed her and beckoned her towards their secluded corner.

"Hermione, Ron was just telling me that he thinks he may have figured out why there are so many Order members on the staff this year." Harry said in a hushed whisper.

Hermione looked questioningly at Ron who was grinning from ear to ear.

"As I was telling Harry, I think that the Order still thinks there is a threat, which makes sense since the Prophet had been telling people that there may be another attack soon, and coming up with stories each week about how they have insider information about who will be responsible for the attacks"

"That's what he told me," said Harry, "and I think he may be right. I was talking to Lupin earlier today, but he seemed agitated about something, and ran off in the middle of our conversation, mumbling something about protecting the school."

"Yah," said Ron, "and yesterday I was thinking that there might be another horcrux. Everyone in the Order was surprised to know that there had been seven, but what if there had been an eighth? We should definitely leave school and try to see if we can find out that the last one was actually destroyed."

Harry had started shaking his head in the middle of Ron's speech: "No, I don't think that's it. The last horcrux was destroyed. I felt it. Voldemort is dead and won't come back. Whatever the Ministry and the Order are worried about is something different. Perhaps it has to do with the Pureblood factions that the minister mentioned."

"Yah," said Ron disappointedly, "but don't you think we should leave and figure this out?"

He turned to the other two hopefully.

"Ronald Weasley, you just don't want to do this project." Hermione said critically, "Also, if you don't remember, your mother vowed to skin us alive if we ever left without telling someone first. I personally would like my skin to stay ON my body for the next sixty years or so."

Ron turned red, and started to protest but then thought better of the idea. He said instead "So you will marry Malfoy then?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, " According to the Minister, I still have three months to make a decision, and I don't want to disappoint him. But with the way things are going, I don't think that we will ever make anybody believe that we are in love (she spat out the word as if the mare thought of it was toxic). I don't know what's worse: a rude, spoiled Malfoy with a bad vocabulary, or the silent one that acts like he is the victim in this situation."

"I know what's better," said Ron solemnly, "a farret Malfoy."

The three looked at each other and then broke into laughter.

"Quiet, Quiet children."

The voice came from Professor Weasley who had just entered the classroom. She stood in the front of the room and asked the seventh years to gather around her.

"To start, our lesson today will discuss the grading of the project as well as the nine inch essay that will be collected every month as part of your reflection on the project. My main goal is to get you adjusted for the recent years to come, and I plan to teach you just that. You will be graded mainly on the effort you put in the project, and how seriously you approach the problems you are given.

If you find that you are in need of my assistance during any point in the project, do not hesitate to send an owl. I will not be residing on the grounds, so this will be the most efficient means of communication for us."

Professor Weasley explained the terms of the project in full, and assigned them a section in Madam Malfa's _Wizard Children_ to read for the next week. She also explained that they would be using an advanced transfiguration spell that would transform the dolls into three month infants. The spell worked by transferring some of the living energy in both students to the infant. There, it would be manipulated by another spell to act with the patterns of an infant. Then she asked each pair to stand by a crib and wait for her to say the spells that would transform the doll into a living creature.

Some did so hesitantly, peaking into each crib to see which doll looked the nicest or the least tattered. Others loitered around a crib, trying to act the most nonchalant or the most repulsed.

Professor Weasley started with the Head boy and Head girl. She stood opposite Hermione and Malfoy with the cradle between them. She had them each pull a hair, which she twisted around each other until the thin gold strand glinted within the heavy brown one. She placed the hairs on the doll's chest, and started to murmur the spells. The hairs started to glow, pulsing with a soft vigor that grew with every word that was said. Soon, the pulsing started to grow over the chest, then the arms, then the legs, until finally, it covered the baby's head. It pulsed there, waxing and waning with a beautiful ethereal glow, until the spell was finished, and then slowly started to recede.

Hermione heard many girls squeal as one pink-white fist became visible as the glow receded. To her surprise, she saw herself surrounded by many other curious students: Girls craning their heads to look into the crib, and boys acting uninterested but still peaking through the corners of their eyes.

Hermione glanced back at the spell-baby, noticing that the head was covered with curls of white-blond hair. Her heart sank. This wasn't her baby… it was part-Malfoy, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to forget that from now on. Then, the receding glow uncovered, to Hermione's horror, stone grey eyes. It was a Malfoy!

She turned away as the rest of the glow receded, unable to see her baby, which she had hoped would look nothing like the unwilling father, become more of a Malfoy.

Instead, she watched as Draco saw the baby, his face unreadable as he looked at her thin wisps of platinum blond hair and large grey eyes. He held out a hand, as if to touch the tiny baby with his extended finger. The baby looked inquisitively at the appendage, and extended its own tightly coiled fist, touching Malfoy's finger ever so slightly. Malfoy shrank back, as if burned by the touch. He caught Hermione's eyes, flashing her one of his most unpleasant grimace, and walked out of the class room.

Hermione fumed, thinking that she had more of a right to be angry at the situation. After all, the baby was a complete copy of a Malfoy. But she checked her emotions quickly. The baby couldn't help how it looked. It had as much choice as she did in the matter. It made her feel a twinge of guilt towards the child.

"Congratulations," said Professor Weasley softly, before moving onto the next couple, "It's a girl."

A girl! She had hoped it would be a girl. It mad her look at the child with a newfound interest. And then she discovered something that the hadn't seen before. The curls were reminiscent of her own bushy hair. And the eyes, they had her shape! And her nose, that rounded prettily on the soft skin. And her rounded chin.

"Oh, how stupid I have been! I should have known. 'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet!' What does it matter that you are a Malfoy, sweet child? You are still mine!"

The child giggled, a beautiful tinkling giggle, as she heard her mother talk.

"Oh, darling child! That's your name, isn't it? Rose? Beautiful baby Rose!"

Baby Rose turned her head towards her mother as if to agree, lifting her arms and gurgling. Hermione lifted her baby, her beautiful baby, and pressed her against her chest.

And Rose, as little as she was, found herself unconditionally loved.

* * *

"Oh isn't he just perfect, " Lavender cooed, leaning over the cradle to look at the infant, " a perfect baby boy! And Harry, he has-"

"My mothers eyes" Harry said softly and in shock.

And indeed he did have large green eyes that were looking straight at his parents as he giggled.

Harry had always been told that he had his mother's eyes, and he had been the only one he knew of for so many years, carrying on that legacy. But here was a baby, perfectly tiny, perfectly smiling, with perfect green eyes, staring inquisitively back at his father. His eyes. His mother's eyes.

The fact that the baby was a doll, unreal, faded away, leaving a simple, sweet, innocent baby who was just as helpless as Harry had been when he was put on the Dursley's doorstep so many years ago.

Harry was enchanted.

* * *

A/N:

Hi guys,

I am sorry for the slow updates. I have been focusing on my MCATs which I am giving soon! (eep!). But I am so grateful to all of you for being patient and sticking with this story! Thank you so much!

How did you guys like this update? Did you guys expect this?

I had to put in a little Shakespeare here. The quote is from Romeo and Juliet where Juliet asks herself whether a name really matters. I felt that it held true for what Hermione was feeling. For those who may not know, wherefore means why (which might help to make sense of the title..foreshadowing...dun...dun..dun.)

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I will stop rambling now! Please don't be a silent reader!

~Icechanter


	11. Frigid Armor

**Author's Note**_**:**_As if I deserve to have one! I am so sorry for the infrequent updates. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**Disclaimer: **You guys know the drill.

_**Chapter Ten: Frigid Armor**_

Hermione set herself none-too-gracefully on a seat at the Gryffindor table, as had been her routine for the last week. On the table, she plopped baby Rose, who was now about four month with the accelerated growth and was displaying her full vocabulary of "doo-doo"s and "daa-daa"s to awing Gryffindors. The rest of the Gryffindor babies, Avory Joseph Potter, Gabriella Thomas, Penelope Weasley, and chubby, silent Albert Longbottom enjoyed the attention just as much.

Although Hermione tried to convince herself that Rose was all she needed, Hermione couldn't help but look at the other couples in defeat. They all looked tired, but content with their matches for now. Hermione noticed the differences: the bags under her eyes were darker then theirs, her clothes messier, and her hair more unruly (though she couldn't blame the last one on baby Rose). Ginny was a god-send, spending her time at the table, in her free periods, and sometimes in the evenings distracting Rose with little playthings so that Hermione could finish her essays or eat. Hermione slept little, especially since Rose had an internal alarm that woke her every hour for changing, feeding, bathing, or whatever else came into the little creature's mind. It caused Hermione to go through another vial of her carefully brewed Albartrez potion.

Hermione felt her temper flare up every time she saw the blond-headed ferret, who had learned after several one-sided rows, to stay out of sight. She hardly saw him now, and she was conflicted at his blatant disregard of Rose and, to her immense relief, at his blatant disregard of his fiancé.

Hermione ruffled through her sheets of parchment until she found the schedule handed to her that Monday.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and then Double Potions with Slytherin" Hermione announced to her fellow classmates. Rose turned from Ginny's lap to nod at her mother, as if she understood perfectly. "Harry, I think that Professor Lupin should be there for this class, so do you plan on asking him about NEWT qualifications for Auror?"

Harry looked at her startled, as he tried to (yet again) detach Lavender's arm around his.

" 'Mione, give it a rest! We just started school and you want him to think about it ending already?"

"Ron, if it was up to you, we would think about the world ending the minute before it did"

"Live life in the moment, right mate? Say, do you think you could give me extra Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons again, Harry? Lupin says I may be able to get a NEWT in the subject if I really got some of the seventh year spell."

"Yah Harry, can ya' help me too? Mum says I'll have to go to dad's Uni if I don't get N.E.W.T.s here, and you're a really good teacher" said Seamus.

"Speaking of which," said Hermione, "I could use a bit more practice."

"I don't know, guys. We tried Dumbledore's Army, and a load of good that did us." Harry said, placing a firm hand on Avory's back to make sure the infant didn't fall off the table.

"Harry, you wouldn't have to do it in secret this year, not if you asked Lupin," said Ginny, ignoring baby Rose who was attempting to place a rather large chunk of toast into Ginny's mouth. Of course, Rose who was determined not to be ignored, dropped the toast and began gnawing away at a strand of Ginny's red hair.

Harry looked at Ginny, and then quickly stole a glance at Lavender before looking back down at his plate. It was a quick look, enough for Hermione and Ginny to notice, but the rest of the table remained blissfully oblivious.

"Umm, yah…I guess. I just don't think it's a good idea with this new project, and everything else we have going on…" he trailed off. He crumbled off the end off his toast, playing uneasily with his food.

"Harry, with all this going on, its exactly the right time to focus on something else. We need something normal in our lives, and studying or training could do that for us."

Ron snorted at this and mumbled something along the lines of "speak for yourself," before catching Hermione's eyes and turning back to his food, ears tinged with red.

"Anyhow, the number of Order members dropping in and out of Hogwarts is making me nervous. We might need this. More than any of us can imagine right now."

A hush among her friends fell at the ominous words, and the seventh years looked around, as if expecting Voldemort to pop out of a long-winded game of Hide-and-Seek.

Rose, utterly oblivious, attempted to start a conversation with the platter of eggs in front of her, and when she failed to do so, she threw large chunks of scrambled eggs at the surrounding party. A fistful landed into Ron's open mouth, and the anxious edge of the table exploded into laughter.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Harry laughing, "I'll ask Lupin today."

_X_X_X_X_

Late September was still a pleasant time, Hermione found on one of her rare days when Ginny had offered to take care of Rose for the afternoon. It was one of those days where shadows became extinct in the bright sunlight, and the grounds at Hogwarts were littered with students who had free periods. The Quidditch pitch had turned into a pre-season scrimmage, and had drawn in a rather large cheering crowd.

Hermione fingered the pale scar on her left forearm. The skin had pulled over itself, leaving a thin jagged line that was raised above her skin. It was a result of Bellatrix's fury. She had cut Hermione with her cursed knife, and it had never quite healed. Magic, especially dark magic, leaves traces. Hermione marveled at the idea that Harry had spent the last seven years in discomfort, knowing he had been touched by such dark magic. She felt sorry for him, as she often did when she remembered his hardships…and he had had so many.

She looked past the crowd and saw him flash by the other team's seeker on his new Firebolt, an apology gift from Xenophilius Lovegood. Harry hadn't been too keen on accepting such a flashy gift, but decided it was better than the mansion in Godric's Hollow that the Daily Prophet was offering to get back into his good graces.

Hermione tucked her feet under robes and pulled out a book to pass the time. She didn't indulge in flying, especially since no amount of reading or studying would make her excel at it. And it didn't help that her two best friends were naturally good at it.

"Ermm, Ms. Granger?...uh, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see a small first year that had called her name. The young girl's pretty blue eyes flashed uncertainly as she addressed the older girl.

"Yes?"

"The Headmistress is asking for you in her office. She told me to tell you to come at once." The young girl gave Hermione a small grin before scampering away to join her friends.

Hermione picked up her bag and headed back towards the grounds, confiscating several Fanged Frisbees that had snagged onto her on her way back to the school.

Hermione knocked on the door and waited for the harsh 'come in' before swinging the door open. Hermione was surprised to see Malfoy turn to look at her from the seat across from McGonagall's.

McGonagall motioned for Hermione to take the empty seat near Malfoy. Hermione took it rather coldly, sitting up straighter, her jaw set determinedly. She would not let Malfoy see weakness. She would not let Malfoy see it bothered her that he showed no interest in Rose, and had chosen to ignore her. If he wanted to pretend that she didn't exist, she wouldn't complain.

"The Minister has recently informed me of the situation you two are in. Although I personally do not believe that this is the best way to handle the current situation, I am unable to go against the Ministry's demands. I know you two have had your differences in the past, yet you both have chosen to put aside these differences for what the Ministry believes is a noble cause. However, seeing as we have to come up with an act that will not only convince the school but the world of your 'love,' which you know is essential for this plan to be successful, I would suggest you two find something you both can relate to. Mr. Malfoy could you propose a plan for us to follow?"

"No" said Malfoy quickly, adding "Headmistress" after a short pause.

McGonagall looked at him sharply, across the large mahogany desk. She looked as if she considered reprimanding him, but eventually thought better of it.

"Very well," she continued, "What about you, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione paused for a second. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to wake up and realize that this miserable year was over, that she was safe at home with her friends and family. No spell baby, no fiancé, and no stupid law.

But another part of her, a horribly irritating voice of reason, reprimanded her for being so cowardly. She knew why she was doing this. She knew it was so no other child had to suffer the way that she had, made to feel like a second citizen because she wasn't born into this world. No other Bellatrix would draw a knife for this pureblood insanity. It could…no it would end with her.

"Rose" she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry?" McGonagall asked.

"The spell-baby. We can start off by trading her, like people expect us to do (Hermione added that with emphasis for the little ferret's sake). Slowly, we can go on 'family outings,' pretend to enjoy ourselves, and it would be said that the project brought us close together and that we fell in 'love'. After all, parents would do anything for their children, so it would seem plausible." Hermione shivered slightly, thinking over the tearful reunion with her own parents. How they had said that they would have rather died than ever leaving Hermione again.

"Do you think you can do it convincingly?" McGonagall addressed the two.

"Perfectly" said Hermione, jaw set in determination.

"I'll…try" said Malfoy. Hermione looked at him quickly, and what she saw mirrored her own expression. Malfoy seemed determined.

Hi Guys,

Again, I am extremely sorry for the infrequent update. I had a pretty hard year, but progress has been made! I am going to be a Medical Student in the fall!

Also, I have unfortunately broken my ankle, so I will be bed-bound for the next couple of weeks, and you guys should be able to expect several updates.

Anyway, tell me how you guys liked this chapter. I know it seems like nothing is happening, but it seems like our two main characters need a little more convincing to try to fall in love. Did McGonagall do the trick?

Thank you if you still stuck by!

~IceChanter


	12. A Change of Heart

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I know its been forever. But I am still with this story, and I love it so much. Unfortunately, I am a first year medical student, and I wish I had more time to write. So a quick recap, Draco and Hermione have just agreed to try to make it seem like they are working together so they can follow through with Kingsley's plan. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *Looks under bed* Nope, still don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 11: A Change of Heart**

That night, things changed a little. Hermione noticed that, although Draco still retained his silent presence, he didn't avoid her or the baby. He responded when she asked him questions with curt, one-word answers, which was (unfortunately) better than his silent refusal to acknowledge Hermione and Rose's existence. She found herself noticing that he hesitated more than the Malfoy she had known before the war; he seemed like he was walking on thin ice, constantly unsure of who or what he would upset. She couldn't help feeling a little pity directed towards her arch-nemesis, and wondering at what had caused such a change in his demeanor.

The plan was settled, every other day, they would exchange Rose duties and divide equal share of all responsibilities. The next morning, when Hermione left Rose for the first time with Malfoy, she tried to control the sinking feeling to snatch her baby back into her arms. She prolonged her leaving by attempting to concisely summarize each of the three books that she had read so far on child care. Malfoy stood stoically in his grey jumper and dark school pants, holding onto Rose who was matching his solemn expression.

"Goodbye baby" Hermione said finally, kissing Rose on her forehead. She left, unsure of what she would find when she returned.

Draco stared at the plump baby in his lap, her short curls gathered in two pigtails near the center of her head, her eyes wide with anticipation as she sucked on her fist. She was a pretty baby, prettier than he had ever been.

Mother said that he had been so small and pale, the healers weren't sure that he would survive. Since his mother had miscarried so many times before, it was a twist of fate that he had been born at all. That's why they gave him a strong name "Draco" …dragon… in hopes that he would survive. Perhaps it had been the magic of the name that had saved him. So, it stung him bitterly whenever anyone would make fun of his name.

Draco eyed the baby food suspiciously. It was the first time that he had the baby in his 'custody,' as Hermione had termed it when she had handed him the baby and the bag of transfigured clothing and diapers into his hand. He wasn't really sure that this mush was edible, and definitely considered it inedible for people over the age of one once he caught a whiff of the unappetizing odor.

But, it was in Hermione's neat little bag, with a neat little label reading "Breakfast." It was packaged together with several other jars labeled "Lunch," "Mid-afternoon snack," "Dinner," and "If crying occurs at unidentified times." All the jars looked the same, except the colors were each more disturbing than the next.

The little shoulder bag contained an assortment of bottles, squishy toys, and a baby library to boot. Draco was initially surprised that the baby's schedule was as busy as his own, including activities such as "morning stretches," and "motor coordination exercises." However, it was convenient that each object came with its own "How To" written by the neurotic mother.

Draco was having a particular problem with feeding the noxious, red mush to the baby. She turned her head so quickly that Draco was having some trouble getting the "food" into the baby's mouth. At that particular moment, he had gotten to the part on the label that said "If All Else Fails." Try airplane method. What the bloody hell was an airplane?

_Bloody Hell, Granger_, thought Draco irritably, _could you have kept anything simple in this infernal bag of yours?_

At that moment, a soft tapping at the window caught his attention. A large white and brown owl that Draco recognized as belonging to his mother flew into the apartment as Draco slid open the window. It rested softly on the floor close to where Draco had been sitting and held out his leg.

Draco set down Rose, and untied the letter, scanning it quickly for news.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am writing to ask your presence at the Fliberwash Gala Fundraiser for The Gringotts Repair Fund on the 24th of September at 8PM. The Minister has been so gracious to invite us as potential donors (_Malfoy sniffed knowing that what his mother really meant to say was the Minister was milking them for all the money he needed). _Please respond with when you plan to arrive so I can have tea ready. _

_Again, your father urges me to remind you that you need not sacrifice yourself for his sake. He says that he has made some very wrong decisions, and is ready to meet his fate. He does not feel that it is fair that you should make amends for his mistake. _

_Thank you , dearest, for being so brave. But your fight is done, Draco dear. Be happy, that is our greatest wish. If, however, you still choose to remain engaged to Miss Granger, dearest, I would love to meet her for tea at the Manor. Please write back with whatever you decide._

_With Sincerest Affections,_

_Mother_

Without shrinking from his duty, Draco sent back a prompt reply where he said that he hoped Mother and Father were well, and he was well too, thank you. That of course he would still remain engaged to Miss Granger, and as per agreement, he would not break the engagement unless she chooses to. And that he would be sure to ask Granger to tea when he saw her next.

A half hour later he received another letter in which his mother asked him to bring the "spell-grandbaby" and told Draco that she would be inviting Mr. Potter and the youngest Mr. Weasley in case that would alleviate any apprehension that Ms. Granger would have.

Draco realized that convincing any of the three students to go was going to be a challenge.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, nibbling on a bit of toast and absentmindedly listening to the conversation around her as she thought of baby Rose. Draco should have put her down for a nap now, and Hermione knew that he would have trouble with that.

Hermione was drawn out of her reverie by a slight nudge by Ginny.

"'Mione, you okay? I've been calling your name for a while now...where were you?"

"I was thinking about Malfoy and Rose," sighed Hermione, "It's the first day that he has her"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, 'Mione. It's just a spell-baby, how much harm could Malfoy do anyway? Anyway, I was wondering if I could take a look at the Daily Prophet for a bit?"

Hermione, surprised at the vehemence that her young friend displayed towards Rose, glanced up at her friend intending to defend her child. However, when she noticed Ginny's eyes brimming with tears and narrowed at something across the table, Hermione followed Ginny's gaze.

Harry and Lavender sat next to each other with baby Avery between them. Harry's hand absentmindedly ruffled Avery's hair, as Harry read the newest edition of the Quibbler. Lavender fed the baby, cooing softly. Together, they made the perfect picture of a family, and it must have killed Ginny to see it.

Hermione handed over the Daily Prophet and Ginny disappeared behind the ruffle of sheets. Hermione pondered at how hard it would be to end the project, and wondered again why the ministry was compelling them to make such rash decisions.

"Wow, three million galleons!" Ginny exclaimed after a couple of minutes, "Malfoy's pockets are deep!"

Hermione, catching the name, looked at the article Ginny was referring to:

**Malfoy Family Donation set to relieve orphanage shortages in Wizard London**

_The Malfoy family, notorious for their support of the late infamous dark wizard, You-Know-Who, have recently been sighted promoting a new tune. From hosting war recovery functions and charities, to large cash donations to aid organizations, the Malfoy family has taken charity to a whole new, and luxurious level. Their most recent project involves a fundraiser for the Willowmere Orphanage in Wizarding London with a promise from Mr. Malfoy to match every galleon of fundraised money. _

_"I have made many mistakes and misjudgements in my life, and unfortunately my mistakes have been influential enough to hurt people," says the senior Mr. Malfoy, when asked to comment on his change of ideals. " I intend to use my influence for good now: to help rebuild the lives I have destroyed, and to use my good fortune to help those in need"_

_This time, his fortune must extend very deep because he has promised to match each of the 3 Million galleons that was raised last Saturday at a relief gala in the Malfoy Mansion. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, the beautiful hostess (seen with husband in the following picture), auctioned off several priceless heirlooms at the gala and also announced plans to start a Wizarding Women's Aid Society to help single mothers and caregivers that may have been displaced by the Second Wizarding War. _

_Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy may have started to play a different tune, but it is the young Draco Malfoy who has taken the wizarding world by storm. The young and handsome heir to the immeasurable Malfoy family fortune and investments has showed staunch support for the war relief efforts. At only seventeen, he was the primary instructor of efforts to restore the Willowmere Orphanage, which can now house 50 more children and provide lavish comfort that many normal wizarding children are not used to. _

_Young Mr. Malfoy will also fall into the category of people affected by this new Marriage Law, and will make a most eligible bachelor. Rumors of an impending engagement to the youngest Greengrass heiress, Astoria, have been circulating in socialite circles. Please turn to page 24 for the full story. _

Hermione felt shocked at the article. She had not expected the Daily Prophet to be so positive in their mention of the Malfoy name, and felt a tingeof anger at how easily it had chosen to overlook all of the horrible things that Lucius Malfoy had done over the years. In fact they had portrayed him as some redeemed hero of the Wizarding World.

"The Daily Prophet is being quite nice to the Malfoys, isn't it?" Hermione asked the table at large.

"You haven't been reading the paper for a couple of weeks, have you 'Mione?" asked Ginny, "They have been reporting on the Malfoys ever since Lucius Malfoy's trial. Every week, the Prophet reports on some new party or charity that the Malfoys have donated to."

"Well, they would expect to buy forgiveness, wouldn't they" said Hermione scathingly.

"Hermione…" said Harry, "Do you remember what Kingsley told you about Lucius Malfoy when we met with him over the summer? That he had been accepting of the changes? Do you think this is what he meant?"

"Harry, I would hope so, for the sake of the world. But a cat doesn't become a dog if it learns to bark."

Hermione caught sight of the picture of Draco at the end of the article. It showed him sitting at the steps of the orphanage in his dress robes, surrounded by the children of the orphanage. Halfway through the picture, a little girl with flowing dark hair runs up to him and gives him a flower. He seems surprised and takes the flower and smiles at the little girl.

What if…?

Hermione returned that day to find Draco asleep on the large couch in front of the fireplace. He slept on his stomach, one hand dropped into the small play-pen where Rose was crawling around and throwing her several toys towards the edges.

Hermione set her books on one of the large tables next to the pair and started to work at the table, somehow comforted by the presence of the other two inhabitants of the Head Tower.

"Mother would like to invite you to tea," said Malfoy that night before he bade her goodnight, "when should I tell her that it's convenient for you?"

"She's_ your_ mother, Malfoy, I don't see why _I_ have to go," Hermione said defiantly, "After all, its not like this arrangement is any more suitable for her than for me."

"But she will be your mother as well, if everything goes according to plan. Shouldn't you at least try? Will next Saturday be fine?"

Malfoy held his breath, his eyes flashing dangerously. Hermione could see he was determined, his chin sticking out slightly, and his lips pursed into a thin pink line. Hermione sighed.

"Next Saturday will be fine. Where will it be?"

"Since we don't want people to suspect anything just yet, I suppose it shall be at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione felt herself involuntarily shudder at the name. She couldn't do it, not yet, but she needed to think quickly if she wanted to get out of it.

"Couldn't we have it here? I really wouldn't like to leave Rose here."

"There are too many people here, and Mother and Father wouldn't be able to get in and out without notice."

"If that's the case, I would like to invite Harry and Ron as well."

"Mother said that you might insist on having them along and she has already planned for it."

Hermione was taken aback by the sheer intuitiveness of the older Malfoy. How could Mrs. Malfoy have possibly known that Hermione would have insisted? Did she believe Hermione a coward?

Although Hermione felt a pang of indignation, it wasn't enough for her to refuse taking her best friends into the lion's den. After all, the three of them together could do anything.

"Oh, and don't call the Weaslette. Mum wants to see Rose."

Hermione's heart sank, but before she could protest, Malfoy had walked away. It couldn't be! She wouldn't take Rose to them. Rose was hers, and Hermione couldn't take Rose to somewhere she was hated. But what choice did she really have? The baby was...Malfoy's as well. No matter how little interest he took in Rose, the project said that the responsibility was to be shared by both parties, and it would be would be wrong of her to deny him the chance to introduce Rose to his family.

Now that she had convinced herself, how was she going to convince her pigheaded best friends?

**End Note:**

**Hi guys, what did you think? What do you think will happen? Also, Blaise will be making an appearance in the next chapter. What do you think happened to him? **

**Also, please tell me what you liked about the chapter and what you didn't! I will be sure to give you brownie points if you do! =)**

**I would love to hear all the different theories!**


End file.
